


such a dream to me

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Praise Kink, Sexting, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: Rey’s sad she’s always asleep when Ben comes home from work. She asks him to fuck her anyway.Fuck, Rey. You’re torturing me.He’s right where she wants him.So she goes for it.Fuck me anyway. Fuck me to wake me up. It doesn’t matter if I’m still asleep. I want you to fuck me while I sleep.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 216
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkuary writing kinks I’ve never written before lmao don’t look @ me

  
Rey won’t complain. She can’t. 

Ben left Snoke’s office and started fresh. She was proud of him. He made the _right_ decision and corrected a lot of wrong he did with Snoke. 

But now he didn’t get home until eleven P.M. or later. And Rey is always asleep when he gets home. And she’s awake and out of the house before him. 

They rarely see each other now. They rarely spend any time together. It hurts. And it’s grating. On both of them, she’s sure. 

He won’t admit it. He thinks this is his punishment for years of fucked up shit with Snoke. He doesn’t think he deserves reprieve or absolution. 

She’d tried to convince him too many times. 

She misses eating dinner with him. She misses watching television with him. She misses watching Jeopardy! every night and fighting over answers to Final Jeopardy and getting mad at each other when they know answers the other doesn’t. 

Mundane things. 

But she really misses cuddling him as she falls asleep and pretending not to notice when he peels her away from him and turns to the other side to sleep.

And God, she really misses fucking her boyfriend during the week.

She tries to sext him sometimes. She sends suggestive pics in lingerie. He tells her she’s a brat and she should know better than to send him dirty texts at work when he can’t respond or jack off or fuck her -- it’s _unfair_.

She can picture him slamming his head against his desk when she texts him next. She has to up her ante. 

She sends the texts and flips her phone over. 

Her phone dings and a smile crosses her face as she flips her phone back. 

He’s right where she wants him. 

So she goes for it. 

  
Three dots appear as he begins to type. 

And then they disappear. 

She panics a bit.

Her heart sinks. 

She’s asleep when he gets home. She’s awake before him and surveys his sleeping form. He seems so much smaller when he sleeps. His mouth is slack and a few snores escape him. He looks almost peaceful. 

Rey can’t wake him up even if she wants to. It wouldn’t be fair. 

Saturday morning rolls around and there’s a pit in Rey’s stomach. She wakes up to Ben making her waffles and she picks at it until he sits down next to her. 

“Are you not hungry?” Ben asks. 

She shrugs. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben puts his hand on her shoulder. 

“The texts,” Rey admits. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Ben realizes. 

“Yeah,” Rey says. She pushes the waffle pieces around her plate. 

“I wanted to talk in person. I was so distracted at work. You literally made me half hard.”

“That’s kind of what I was going for,” she says.

“I know. You always just want to fucking tease me,” he laughs. 

Rey blushes. 

“But for real, I wanted to make sure you’re okay with it. For real. Because, _fuck_ , Rey that sounds so sexy. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Fuck me while I sleep. I miss you, Ben.”

“I miss you too.” He kisses her shoulder and then her cheek and then her forehead. She blushes. 

“I’ll fuck you while you’re asleep, Rey. I will,” he says after a few moments of silence. 

💫💫💫

Ben’s vibrating with anticipation at work on Wednesday. He knows he could have fucked her the last two days but he wanted to build up suspense. Judging by her frustrated and begging texts, he’d done what he set out to do. 

And how he was going to go home and fuck his sleeping girlfriend. 

He speeds home and tosses his jacket and shoes in the living room. He only turns on the hall light. 

He opens the bedroom door with reverence. He practically tiptoes in, not wanting to disturb Rey in the slightest. 

He stands at the foot of the bed and takes in Rey’s appearance in the dim light. She wears one of his shirts to bed -- it’s baggy on her and there’s a part of him that feels _possessive_ of her like this. 

She’s curled up and her hair has fallen in her face. Her chest falls and she’s breathing deep. She’s fast asleep. 

He removes his clothes with precision. 

He crawls up on the end of the bed and lies next to Rey as gently as possible. 

She doesn’t stir. She’s pliant and Ben kisses her thighs lightly as he parts her legs. She’s not wearing underwear. She’s even wet. Just waiting for him.

He can’t believe how fucking lucky he is. 

He strokes his cock a few times. He opens her legs and rubs his cock over her folds and clit. She stirs and a whine escapes her but she doesn’t open her eyes. She doesn’t move her body. She’s still as ever. 

He enters her inch by inch. He feels her stretch around him and he thinks it’s bliss. He loves fucking her from behind like this. A hand on her breast and the other on her hip stabilizing his thrusts. He moves deliberately and slowly, savoring the feel of being inside her. 

He starts to thrust harder and she stirs more, waking up finally.

“You’re so good for me, Rey,” he whispers in her ear. 

“Mmm,” she replies. 

“Can you come for me? Can you come on my cock?”

“Yes,” she tells him.

He moves the hand on her breasts to her clit and coaxes an orgasm out of her slowly. It’s not earth shattering. It’s intimate and intense and he fucks her throughout it. She leans her head back onto his shoulders and he murmurs words of encouragement throughout. 

He flips her over so she’s on her back and lifts her legs over his shoulders so he’s able to hit deeper inside her. 

“Want to fuck you good,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“Please. _Please_ ,” she begs. 

“Please what?” he asks. 

“Please fuck me good, Ben. Fuck me hard.”

A mischievous grin creeps on his face. He’s fucking her hard and she cries out. He takes one of her hands and puts it on her clit. She starts to touch herself and brings herself to another orgasm. Ben feels her clench around his cock and he knows he’s getting close. 

“I’m going to fill you up,” Ben grits out. 

“Please,” Rey pleads. 

“Keep it all in you,” he says. 

“ _Please_.”

He adjusts their position so he leans over her and kisses her. His eyes are dilated and his hair falls in his eyes.

“Put a fucking baby in you. Make you mine forever.” 

Rey whimpers.

“You like that, don’t you? You want me to make you mine forever,” Ben says. 

Rey nods as she gasps when he thrusts _hard_.

“Just like this, Rey. You’re so fucking good,” he tells her. 

She clenches around him as he finishes inside her. He collapses on top of her and kisses her deeply. She looks so angelic like this -- still sleepy and ethereal. 

And now his come drips out of her. 

He crawls down and spreads open her legs. He watches his come and uses his fingers to push it back inside her. 

“Keep it in there for me, Rey. You can be a good girl,” he says. 

She nods. 

“I will.”

“You’re so good. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ben. Thank you,” she says as she kisses his cheek. 

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Ben tells her. 

“I should go to the bathroom,” she says.

“No. I want you to keep my come in you,” he says and he pulls the blanket over her, tucking her in. 

She considers for a moment. She scoots back so her back is flush with his chest and stills.

She drifts off to sleep with his come in her, UTI be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated as always! 
> 
> follow me on twitter  
> and check out some of my other works you might be interested in:  
> the cost of business — a blackmail dub con fic
> 
> want you next to me — a smutty one shot (best friend’s sister/roommates)
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic


End file.
